Tamaa/Gallery
|-|Season 1 = "The Call of the Drongo" EnterTamaa.png|Tamaa introduces himself Whyhurtme.png|"Why would Janja hurt me?" Thatwaylie.png|Tamaa lies to the Lion Guard Firstimpression.png|Tamaa imitates Janja's voice Firstimpression2.png|Tamaa imitates Janja's voice Laughattalent.png|Tamaa laughs Tamaacaught.png|Tamaa caught by Kion UnBungaTamaa.png|Tamaa with Bunga and Kion Becausedrongo.png|Tamaa with Bunga, Kion, and Ono Likeotheranimals.png|Tamaa with Beshte, Bunga, Kion, and Ono Isntthatright.png|Tamaa is accused by Ono Cansoundlike.png|Tamaa confesses to having a talent Accidentalimpersonation.png|Tamaa accidentally imitates Janja UnsureTamaa.png|Tamaa under the Lion Guard's scrutiny Allrightkids.png|Tamaa confesses to impersonating other animals Tamaaflutter.png|Tamaa and Kion Soconvincing.png|Tamaa brags about his talent Stealtheirfood.png|Tamaa with Beshte and Ono Stealnonono.png|"Steal?! No, no, no!" Allinfun.png|Tamaa and Ono Thatsowrong.png|Tamaa justifies himself WhodoIthink.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" StartBTV.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaatrunk.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaamonkeys.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Allinfun2.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Finallysmiles.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Yesitsme.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaaduck.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" BabyTamaa.png|Tamaa as a chick Tamaanight.png|Tamaa as a chick Tamaaday.png|Tamaa as a chick Huntandpeck.png|Tamaa struggles to feed himself Baboonrefuses.png|Tamaa struggles to feed himself Struggletoeat.png|Tamaa struggles to feed himself ThatswhyIm.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Pretendgalago.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Bugserval.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" UnsureboutTamaa.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaareflection.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Imitatewarthog.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaaimitates.png|Tamaa imitates a predator Stealseed.png|Tamaa steals a mouse's food TamaaBeshte.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Doingothervoices.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Skillforyears.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" ImMakuu.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Plentymore.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaasix.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" BirdofaThousandVoices.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" FinishBTV.png|Tamaa sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" Tamaabows.png|Tamaa bows Imitationofme.png|Tamaa with the Lion Guard Tamaaclearsthroat.png|Tamaa clears his throat LectureTamaa.png|Tamaa with Bunga and Kion FoodIsnatched.png|Tamaa dramatically laments using his talent to steal Feelsoashamed.png|Tamaa dramatically laments using his talent to steal Myownvoice.png|Tamaa promises to only use his own voice RealJanjalaugh.png|Tamaa hears Janja Janjaandcrew.png|Tamaa listens to Ono Wastingtime.png|Tamaa faces the Lion Guard Drongoshonor.png|"Drongo's honor." LeaveTamaa.png|Tamaa left with Bunga Stillwish.png|Tamaa and Bunga Tamaanewsearch.png|Tamaa after his encounter with the Lion Guard Spotmousegrubs.png|Tamaa spots a mouse eating grubs Approachmouse.png|Tamaa approaches a mouse Nicesizepile.png|Tamaa asks for food CauseIwouldnt.png|Tamaa asks for food Tamaajoke.png|Tamaa tells a joke Tamaajokefail.png|Tamaa's joke fails Tamaabegs.png|Tamaa begs for food Findyourown.png|Tamaa is refused SaythattoJanja.png|"I bet you wouldn't say that to Janja." DidyouhearmeTamaa.png|Tamaa imitates Janja IsaidTamaa.png|Tamaa imitates Janja YeahIheardyou.png|Tamaa is discovered by the hyenas Tamaascreams.png|Tamaa screams CheezicapturesTamaa.png|Cheezi captures Tamaa Waitdonteatme.png|"Wait! Don't eat me!" Hardlyenoughtogoaround.png|Tamaa is captured Helpswithmynewplan.png|Tamaa faces Janja Needmetodo.png|Tamaa frightened of Janja WhatItoldyoutosay.png|Tamaa held captive LikeyoureKion.png|Tamaa is asked to imitate Kion Neverdonevoicebefore.png|Tamaa feigns ignorance Yourownvoice.png|Tamaa and Janja Tamaaintimidated.png|An intimidated Tamaa Impersonatefromafar.png|Tamaa imitates Kion Kionsvoice.png|Tamaa imitates Kion Plannotworking.png|Tamaa held captive Impalastryagain.png|Tamaa imitates Kion Caveeasteregg.png|Tamaa held captive IntoOutlands.png|Tamaa held captive Ridgeeasteregg.png|Tamaa held captive Isoundedgood.png|"I sounded good, didn't I?" NeverdoneKionsvoice.png|Tamaa brags Gottaletmego.png|Tamaa faces Janja SocanIgonow.png|Tamaa asks to be set free Tamaarealization.png|Tamaa in shock Comeinhandy.png|Tamaa held captive Breathingonme.png|Tamaa complains to Cheezi PoorTamaa.png|Tamaa held captive PoorTamaa2.png|Tamaa held captive Alongsideimpalas.png|Tamaa held captive Thiswassoeasy.png|Tamaa held captive Usedtousbirdie.png|Tamaa held captive Cackleaftertaunt.png|Tamaa held captive Gettingawayfromus.png|Tamaa held captive ScareTamaa.png|A frightened Tamaa Businesspartners.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas Partnerquestion.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas Suretrick.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas JustyouandJanja.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas Hadntthoughtaboutthat.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas HewontCheezi.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas Butupsidedown.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas Hyenaexchange.png|Tamaa tricks the hyenas TillJanjasays.png|Tamaa's plan fails Tamaaidea.png|Tamaa gets an idea ImpersonateJanja.png|Tamaa imitates Janja Letbirdgo.png|Tamaa tricks Cheezi FlyTamaa.png|Tamaa flies away Mylittletalent.png|Tamaa flies away Tryandhelpem.png|Tamaa has a change of heart Wevegotyousurrounded.png|Tamaa imitates Bunga NowayoutFules.png|Tamaa imitates Fuli ImitateBesh.png|Tamaa imitates Beshte 2ndBeshimitate.png|Tamaa imitates Beshte FailedFuliroar.png|Tamaa imitates Fuli Tamaadiscovered.png|Janja uncovers Tamaa's deception AllfindTamaa.png|Tamaa is cornered Tamaarescued.png|Tamaa faces Janja Movemouth.png|Tamaa is cornered Awayfrombird.png|Tamaa looks up at Kion Incomingpounce.png|Tamaa looks up at Kion LastTamaadig.png|"And don't come back!" Tamaapology.png|Tamaa and the Lion Guard Iwasonaroll.png|"I was on a roll." Bravethingbackthere.png|Tamaa and the Lion Guard Usetalentforgood.png|"It felt great to use my talent for good." Ahgoodtip.png|Tamaa speaks to Fuli Unlessitsforgood.png|Tamaa promises to only use his talent for good TamaaZZ.png|Tamaa agrees to imitate Bunga |-|Season 2 = "Divide and Conquer" 2018-01-20-05_16_39.png 2018-01-20-05_16_45.png 2018-01-20-05_16_52.png 2018-01-20-05_16_55.png 2018-01-20-05_17_00.png 2018-01-20-05_17_03.png 2018-01-20-05_17_05.png 2018-01-20-05_17_11.png 2018-01-20-05_17_16.png 2018-01-20-05_17_25.png 2018-01-20-05_17_27.png 2018-01-20-05_17_30.png 2018-01-20-05_17_32.png 2018-01-20-05_17_35.png 2018-01-20-05_17_38.png 2018-01-20-05_17_42.png 2018-01-20-05_17_47.png 2018-01-20-05_17_48.png 2018-01-20-05_17_53.png 2018-01-20-05_17_55.png 2018-01-20-05_17_59.png 2018-01-20-05_18_01.png 2018-01-20-05_18_08.png 2018-01-20-05_18_11.png 2018-01-20-05_18_19.png 2018-01-20-05_18_25.png 2018-01-20-05_18_27.png 2018-01-20-05_18_32.png 2018-01-20-05_18_35.png 2018-01-20-05_18_48.png 2018-01-20-05_18_57.png 2018-01-20-05_19_01.png 2018-01-20-05_23_08.png 2018-01-20-05_23_12.png 2018-01-20-05_23_24.png 2018-01-20-05_23_25.png 2018-01-20-05_23_32.png 2018-01-20-05_23_55.png 2018-01-20-05_23_58.png 2018-01-20-05_23_59.png 2018-01-20-05_24_08.png 2018-01-20-05_24_35.png 2018-01-20-05_24_41.png 2018-01-20-05_26_17.png 2018-01-20-05_26_22.png 2018-01-20-05_26_28.png 2018-01-20-05_26_34.png 2018-01-20-05_26_38.png 2018-01-20-05_26_40.png 2018-01-20-05_26_52.png 2018-01-20-05_27_00.png 2018-01-20-05_27_05.png 2018-01-20-05_27_08.png 2018-01-20-05_27_17.png 2018-01-20-05_27_22.png 2018-01-20-05_28_28.png 2018-01-20-05_28_32.png 2018-01-20-05_28_46.png 2018-01-20-05_28_53.png 2018-01-20-05_29_07.png 2018-01-20-05_29_13.png 2018-01-20-05_29_22.png 2018-01-20-05_29_39.png 2018-01-20-05_30_06.png 2018-01-20-05_30_09.png 2018-01-20-05_30_22.png 2018-01-20-05_30_33.png 2018-01-20-05_30_37.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries